


you give me more than I could dream and you bring me to my knees

by NaomiLeyers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: If Hannibal looks heart-broken, well, Will doesn’t give a shit about that.Except he does. And maybe the truth is, Will doesn’t want to be free of Hannibal.





	you give me more than I could dream and you bring me to my knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disquietofsolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disquietofsolaris/gifts).



> for disquietofsolaris. Happy birthday, lots of love, lots of fanfiction that match your standards to the letter, season 4 and everything you could ever wish for, I love you darling <3
> 
> Nothing belongs to me except plot if there is any, all mistakes are my own and the title is from Plumb’s Don’t deserve you.  
> And a huge thank you goes to janie_tangerine who has proved to be an A+ counselor and she deserves a cupcake. Or hundred.

„I love you,” Hannibal says and Will doesn’t laugh out loud only because he is a professional.

“You aren’t capable of love,” he reminds him instead, coldly and maybe there is hurt in Hannibal’s eyes, but hey, it’s, technically speaking, the truth and Will has every fucking right to not give a shit about Hannibal’s feelings right now. 

Probably.

“I see,” Hannibal tells him then, “well, they are all dead. Every single one of them is dead. And I will make it clear that anyone, who is out to get you, will have to get me first. I won’t bother you anymore.”

And then he turns and looks ready to walk away, covered in blood, shoulders hunched and Will should be glad because this might be his chance to get a life, he could be free of Hannibal and of all the crazy once and forever and if Hannibal looks heart-broken, well, Will doesn’t give a shit about that. 

Except he does. And maybe the truth is, Will doesn’t want to be free of Hannibal.

“I think you are a monster,” he calls out and at that Hannibal stops and turns around and Will’s hands might be trembling from something that is not anger or fatigue.

“I think you are a monster,” he repeats, “but I think I am a monster too. And I am tired of being afraid of it.”

Hannibal stares at him for a moment. Then he moves forward and kisses him, hard and desperate and Will thinks that maybe he should protest, they are both covered in blood and brains and it should be gross, but somehow it doesn’t seem to matter anymore. It doesn’t matter, because really, this is one of the things that Will wanted since he first walked into Dr Lecter’s office and Hannibal is kissing him like he is the only thing that is important and then he does something with his tongue and then Will stops thinking altogether. 

(And fine, maybe he is slightly impressed when Hannibal picks him up and carries him into the house and throws him on the bed and fucks him till he is screaming. Slightly.)

He wakes up to the smell of coffee and the sound of 9th symphony and he finds Hannibal in the kitchen. There are no bodies visible in the garden and there is stew boiling on the stove and Will should care. He really, really should.

He walks to Hannibal and kisses him, on the mouth. (He did that a lot last night, when he wasn’t doing other things.)

“Paris or Rome?” Hannibal asks him when they part and Will blinks at him once, twice, before realizing what he means. 

They are not safe in the United States anymore. Actually, they are not safe in America, period. They will need new identities and new lives, unless they want to keep running and Will thinks Hannibal wouldn’t mind that but he knows Will would.

He probably won’t have a problem to find victims in Europe anyway.

“You pick,” Will says and Hannibal smiles at that.

“Good boy,” he answers and Will shouldn’t blush. 

He does.

Hannibal kisses him, slowly, almost gently, except not really and then shoves him to the table.

“Have breakfast, I’ll order the flight tickets.”

Will doesn’t hesitate.

Humanity is such an overrated concept anyway.


End file.
